


My Beautiful Lover

by Melon_Chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A spicy Katsudon, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe sex kids it's important, Scratching, Smut, Some Fluff, Spanking, a bit of slice of life, condom used, russian pet names used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melon_Chan/pseuds/Melon_Chan
Summary: Yuuri has been keeping a secret from Victor and he's determined to get it out of him. both can't stop thinking about how much they love each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Yuri!!! On Ice Fanfiction! I'm rather proud of how it turned out :> Please enjoy and leave comments and kudos! :3c

Victor liked to believe that he could always fulfill Yuuri’s every wish. If Yuuri even so much as mentioned something (like the time he had said in passing that he had wanted a gigantic poodle stuffie since he was young) Victor had complied without asking, nearly suffocating Yuuri under the poodles synthetic curls not three days after he had said it and long forgotten his wish. 

While watching TV if a particular food, item or idea seemed to catch Yuuri’s interest, Victor filed it away in the back of his mind. 

And of course… He knew he delivered well in the bedroom. Yuuri’s flushed cheeks, lips bitten raw, and the scratches down his back told him that well enough. And the way his name sounded tumbling off Yuuri’s lips as he climaxed was so beautiful Victor felt he could choreograph a million routines to his moans. (of course he even tried to, Yakov would definitely quit as his coach on the spot). 

So when Yuuri started growing restless in the bedroom, Victor knew something was up. He still was enjoying something, but there was a look in his eyes, unasked requests on his lips. He would open his mouth as if to say something but then close it again. 

And it was starting to itch at Victor. After a week of this, he was finally getting fed up with Yuuri’s inability to ask him anything.

“Yuuri.” he approached the younger skater from behind one cloudy afternoon. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, planting a kiss on his neck. 

“Victor?” Yuuri looked up from his laptop, smiling at Victor. What a sweet boy, he would never have enough of that smile. His Instagram may as well have been Yuuri’s with how many pictures of that smiling face he had on it. 

He shook himself mentally. No, he needed to focus on his goal. 

“Yuuri, You’ve been keeping something from me..” He pouted, making sure his bottom lip stuck out in just the right way. Yuuri stiffened up ever so slightly under his grip. 

“Wh-What do you mean?” Yuuri closed his laptop. Victor narrowed his eyes. 

“Whenever we make love you always seem to have something you want to say… just on the tip of your tongue.” Victor raised a slender finger, tracing Yuuri’s lips for emphasis. 

Yuuri was blushing, shifting slightly on the spot. “Got him..” Victor thought to himself. 

“I want… Well. Victor you’re always so attentive and gentle… and you say such nice things I just. I want you to know it’s okay to… not be so nice in bed sometimes.” Yuuri fumbled, and covered his face. 

Victor hummed, thinking over Yuuri’s words. 

“You want me to be rough with you? Don’t hold back? Call you names? Maybe even spank you?” He asked, leaning in to nibble on Yuuri’s ear. This certainly was something new. 

“I mean, if you don’t want to I understand…” Yuuri began, Victor shushed Yuuri, crawling over the couch and pushed the laptop out of the way as he straddled the skater. He began to kiss Yuuri softly, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it lightly. 

Yuuri let out a soft sigh, as Victor pulled away. 

“My love… I will try anything for you.” Victor purred, stroking his face. Yuuri blushed, looking away. 

“Can we, right now? I mean?” Yuuri reached a hand up and stroked Victor’s hair. Victor grinned, leaning in for another kiss. As he pressed himself against Yuuri he gave a soft moan. 

“Дорогой,” Victor growled in russian, feeling Yuuri’s heartbeat pick up beneath him. He grinned, sliding down slightly to nibble on Yuuri’s neck. 

“We can… But not now.” He pulled himself away. Yuuri looked at him, shocked and red in the face. 

“V-Victor!” Yuuri shouted. “You tease!” Victor laughed as Yuuri grabbed one of the couch pillows and made a move to hit him with it. 

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Calm down! I meant we will give it a try tonight. I promise.” It was Yuuri’s turn to pout, his cheeks puffing out in an adorable fashion, but it didn’t look like Victor was in danger from rogue pillows anymore, so he leaned in to kiss his lover’s cheek. 

“My impatient little katsudon.” he chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll satiate your every desire…” Yuuri gave a low grunt, but his eyes were shining in excitement. Victor grinned and pulled away. 

“Now, what do you want for dinner?” He stood up, walking towards the kitchen. “I just went shopping this morning, I bought this strange looking lettuce. We could mix up a dressing and have a nice salad.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri smiled to himself as he listened to Victor ramble on and on about dinner options. He really was the luckiest man in the world to have this dork for a husband.

“How about we do that salad, with some chicken as well.” he said, getting up to join his lover in the kitchen. 

“That’s a fantastic idea, my love.” Yuuri grinned as Victor snaked a arm around his waist. Sadly during the season, they couldn’t exactly eat whatever they wanted. Lean foods with not a lot of fat, low carb diet as well. Yuuri missed the off season times with Victor, when it was revealed how much of a slob Victor really could be out of the public eye. 

Snack bowls piling up next to the couch as Victor flicked through the TV channels. Whining at Yuuri to order takeout instead of cooking an actual dinner. Only going on morning runs for instagram likes.

Of course, this was fun as well. Standing next to victor as they prepared dinner just for the two of them. 

He chopped up the lettuce slowly, as well as some brightly colored Radishes and carrots as Victor prattled on and on. 

Well, if being with the one you loved could make even these bland health foods taste good, then you knew you were with the right person. Over the course of their cooking, Yuuri had completely forgotten about what Victor’s promise.

Victor insisted on lighting candles for their simple dinner, Yuuri just chuckling as he set up everything perfect. 

“Alright Yuuri, sit just like that.” Yuuri smiled shyly as Victor held up his phone for a picture. He didn’t really understand why all the skaters were so obsessed with Instagram. True, he had one as well but he mostly used it to just follow up on what the others were doing. 

“Dinner with my возлюбленная.” Victor said out loud as he typed. Yuuri rolled his eyes as he started listing hashtags. 

“Victor, I’m hungry…” he whined after a solid minute of hashtag spam. Victor pouted but posted the picture, setting his phone aside. 

“My impatient Katsudon…” Victor smiled, watching Yuuri dig in. Dinner passed without much else, eating to the sound of Victor's instagram notifications every 5 seconds. 

They finished off the evening with a glass of wine each, Yuuri’s admittedly filled a little less. Even if there wouldn’t be a competition for a while, he still didn’t like to drink too much during training. 

Yuuri sighed softly later after his shower, as he sat on the bed with only a towel around his waist as he used another to wipe the final drips of water off his face and neck.

Victor was laying on the bed, scrolling through his phone. Not to mention in only his underwear. Yuuri had long since gotten used to Victor's exhibitionist behaviour though, and wasn’t too bothered by it. 

Just as he finished up, long arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a very warm chest pressed to his back. 

“Yuuri” Victor moaned, letting the “r” roll off his tongue in a way that made goosebumps prickle up Yuuri’s entire body. Yuuri tilted his head back, sighing softly as Victor began to caress his body with feather light touches. 

“My naughty boy.” Yuuri suddenly remembered Victor’s promise and groaned, feeling heat begin to pool in his stomach. He gave a small “yip” as Victor bit his neck gently, his teeth pricking Yuuri’s skin. 

“Victor..” he moaned softly, leaning back. 

“Yuuri, I think you should tell me exactly what you want…” Victor purred. Yuuri swallowed, feeling a blush rise up his cheeks.

“The things you said earlier… Uhm, like… call me names and… maybe hit me. Bite me even if you want to.” Yuuri could feel himself growing hot, and squirmed as Victor puffed hot air over his ear. 

There was silence as Victor hummed, planting small kisses down Yuuri’s neck and shoulders, before sucking hard just at the juncture of the two. 

“Lay down on your stomach Yuuri… Take off the towel while you’re at it as well, please.” Yuuri nodded, sliding the towel off to reveal he was already half hard. 

He followed Victor's directions with haste, laying down quickly. He moaned softly as his cock rubbed against the sheets. 

Victor grabbed his hips and pulled them up harshly, forcing him to spread his legs for the russian. 

“V-Victor…” He whispered, letting out a high pitched whine as Victor placed his hands on both of his buttocks, spreading them. He tensed himself for what he knew was coming, but it didn’t make it any less of a shock to have Victor's tongue on his entrance.

“O-Oh…” he moaned loudly, thrusting his hips upwards. Victor's tongue was strong and warm, pressing deliciously against his rim before pushing in. “V-Victor..” he grabbed a handful of sheets, his breath hitching. He was fully hard now, his cock dripping precum.

“Such a little slut. I bet I could make you cum with just my tongue in your tight little hole.” Yuuri whined, his voice rising into a yell as Victor cracked a hand across his ass. He panted, gripping the sheets tightly.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, rubbing where he had smacked gently as he leaned forward to nibble Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri could hear the questioning in his voice, the older man wondering if he had been to harsh. 

“Keep going.” he whispered, wiggling his hips. “I… If I need you to stop, I’ll say… say..” his mind was a haze as he tried to think. 

“How about you say Katsudon if you need me to stop?” Victor suggested. Yuuri just nodded, moaning as Victor’s tongue began to assault him again. Every now and then Victor would pull away to slap and squeeze his ass cheeks, until they were red and pink from all the abuse. 

“My little slut, if only you could see your ass right now. So perky and red and swollen just for me.” Victor rubbed his cheek against the abused flesh, before sinking his teeth into it, much to Yuuri’s pleasure. 

“A-Ah, Victor!” A mark, shining white and pink was forming. Victor reached forward and rubbed it, humming softly before getting up off the bed. Yuuri Collapsed forward, panting. His cock was red and dripping, crying for attention. He lifted his head to watch Victor as he dug through the bedside drawer, pulling out lube and a condom. 

Yuuri wiggled his hips a bit more, grunting as Victor grabbed him by the hip and flipped him over. Yuuri reached up to touch Victor’s cock. He still had his underwear on, but his hard on was prominent, stretching painfully against the fabric.Victor moaned softly as he rubbed it, pulling down his underwear to let the beautiful thing free. 

Victor groaned softly as Yuuri touched him, pre leaking from the tip of his cock. 

“My devilish little piggy…” he grinned, tearing the condom wrapper open with his teeth. Yuuri sighed at the sight of him rolling it on, before slicking himself up with lube. 

“Victor… Just put it in.” He sighed, falling back. As badly as he wanted to touch and please his russian lover, he was aching to be touched himself. His arousal was growing painful at this point. 

Victor wasted no time after Yuuri said that, grabbing his thighs and spreading him open. Yuuri almost cried in relief as he felt the head of Victor's cock push in him. 

And Victor made true on his promise of being rough. He barely gave Yuuri time to get used to having him inside him before thrusting wildly. 

Yuuri’s screams caught in his throat, he could do little else than cling to the sheets with all his might. Victor's face showed only pure bliss as he bucked his hips with wild abandon.

“V-Victor!!” Yuuri yelled, as Victor buckled softly, pressing their chests together lightly. He threw his arms around his lover, burying his face into his neck. Victor’s smell, he would never get enough of it, even as their sweat dripped down their bodies and mingles.

He smelt like his body wash, like the dinner they had just eaten not long ago, like detergent. He smelt like home. Tears streamed out of Yuuri’s eyes as Victors rough thrusts continued. 

“V-Victor!” he tilted his head back as he screamed, digging his nails into Victors back as he finally came. 

“Y-Yuuri- моя любовь- My Love.” Words tumbled off of Victors lips as he came shortly after. 

Yuuri felt stuck on the spot as Victor slid out of him. He was drained of every last bit of energy, like he had just done a program with innumerable quads. Everything felt strangely numb yet hypersensitive.

“Well, how was that my little Katsudon?” He was jolted back to reality as Victor poked his nose, that familiar heart shaped smile on his face. 

“...Perfect. Just like… Just like I imagined it… No, Better.” Yuuri smiled, pushing himself up so he could get close to Victor. Victors strong arms felt divine wrapped around him right now, and he tilted himself upwards as Victor kissed him. 

“Good, I suspected I could deliver that fantasy properly… Now Yuuri, if you ever want something… anything at all, be it a new toy, a back massage, a new suit…. A fantasy you want to indulge in… I never want you to hesitate. You must always tell me.” Victor grinned, letting Yuuri rest his head on his chest. 

“Yes… I will. Thank you, Victor…” Yuuri mumbled, closing his eyes. Victors heartbeat. Such a lovely heartbeat. He needed… He needed to find a song, or have a friend write one to the beat of Victors heart. He wanted to perform his love for Victor with such beauty, the whole world would have no choice but to drown in it. 

“I love you…” He whispered softly, yawning.

“I love you too..” he felt soft lips press to his forehead as he drifted off, dreaming of katsudon and his lovely, ever so lovely Victor.


End file.
